


Moku's Thoughts

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: Archiving, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Written at 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Just a drabble by Moku himself. {Drabble}





	Moku's Thoughts

Moku sat outside on the grass. He sat at the lycoris bed. Beside him they smelled sweet. It was always no changing there and he liked it. From what he can he has changed. From when he met Ai to when he actually started to care about clients.

He plucked a hana and twirled it in his fingers. His eyes were distant. His brain was reflecting on the past again and he was starting not to like it! That was apparent to him and it was strange. He didn’t like to deal with pain all the time because he has dealt with it all his life. In fact that was how he was born. By blood and evil intentions from the humans that surrounded him. Thus creating a tsukumogami. At first he was just lucky to be living even though noone could here him. After awhile it settled in though. He was forced to watch himself be used to kill people. He had so many masters he couldn’t count anymore.

With the new light the last few situations brought him, he wasn’t so shy about showing more of his caring side. He did consider the others family already, so why the hell not? He looked up at the never ending sunset and smiled. Maybe change wasn’t so bad. He stood up and walked back inside the house. Ai was calling him and he would always come to his mistress’ aid.


End file.
